Caught in the Open
by DotOnTheSpot
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura probably should have went to a better place for certain activities, as in not where everyone could see them. Beware of hangovers, craziness, and battle of sex [literally].


Disclaimer: Never owned Naruto.

A/N: This fic is NOT to be taken seriously in any way. It's my attempt at some humor, though I don't know if I got that across, but I figured I'd give it a try.

Title: Caught in the Open

Pairing: Kakashi & Sakura

Summary: Kakashi and Sakura probably should have went to a better place for certain activities; as in not where everyone could see them.

Warning: Characters ARE probably Ooc, but that's the point. This is pointless, ridiculous, and not by any means serious. And there IS some sexual content, but nothing graphic.

&&$$&&$$&&$$&&

Naruto leisurely strolled down the street toward Headquarters in the afternoon sun. It wasn't as if he was too lazy to get up early to check for any missions. He was ordered, as was every other ninja, by the Hokage herself to take the morning off. Tsunade had let all come in late for the day, because the previous night was spent drinking and partying to celebrate her birthday.

The young blond man was glad the 'old lady' had given them the (generous) order, since he was still trying to get rid of the pounding headache he woke up with. He had been drunk before, but last night he drank in excess, like most of the others did, to really get the party experience for the 'joyous' occasion. Though the Hokage did not like the fact she was another year older, she just couldn't pass on the opportunity of drinking for a reason and the others took advantage of it. It was a wild night with plenty of alcohol, loud music and dancing, lots of food, and gambling. (With seeing all of that, the 'Legendary Sucker' had muttered that all could sleep in the next morning before rushing off to join in on the festivities to forget she was older, get lots of sake, and lose most of her money.)

Walking inside of the building and up the stairs, Naruto saw a crowd gathered around the lobby where usually most would hang out with fellow ninjas or wait for a mission. All were whispering to each other as if they were trying to keep quiet for some reason. He was puzzled as to what was going on, and he was determined to figure it out.

Spotting Hinata in the crowd, he quickly made his way to her, then stopped himself from getting her attention. He remembered sharing a few drunken passionate kisses with her at the party and was suddenly too shy to talk to her. They had gone on a couple dates all ready, but they only shared a few light kisses, and those could not compare to the intense ones from the previous night. There was an underlying layer of unbridled passion wanting to break free between the two of them, but they had been able to resist its lull since they were in a public place (and they weren't ready for that step yet).

Deciding he was too interested in finding out what was happening, he pushed his thoughts on the kisses aside (they could explore that privately at a later time) and tapped her shoulder.

When she turned around, a blush immediately sprouted on her cheeks and she darted her milky white orbs away to not look him in the eye. "Uhm, hi... Naruto." She shyly greeted.

Scratching the back of his head nervously and trying to prevent his own blush from creeping up, he spoke back to her. "Yeah, hi Hinata."

Tapping her fingers against each other, she glanced up at him. "Is there something you needed, Naruto?"

"Huh?" Attempting to ignore her adorable pink cheeks, Naruto realized why he came to talk to her in the first place. "Oh, yeah. What's going on in here?" He didn't even grasp he was speaking in the same whispering tone as everyone else.

Watching in fascination as the blush spread up to her hairline and down her neck, he heard Hinata stumble with her answer. "Uhm, well... you see Naruto... there are... two people that you know... that are, I mean they are... in a sort of... comprising position."

"Really? Who?" He didn't understand what she meant by their position, but he wanted to know who it was. He stared as she started to open and close her mouth repeatedly with no sound coming out. Seeing as she couldn't answer him, he shrugged his shoulders and pushed his way to the front, followed by an anxious Hinata, to get a look at who the two people were.

As he got to the front, he took notice first of the familiar ninjas standing around with him. With a glare at Sasuke (who didn't even look at him because his eyes were focused elsewhere), he saw Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Iruka, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and Genma. They all were snickering (not really Neji and Sasuke) to each other and gesturing towards one of the couches. Well, also except Lee and Gai as the younger one was crying out the waterworks with his idol comforting him. Now more curious (and confused) than ever, he ignored Hinata's tugging on his sleeve and looked at the couch. His mouth dropped open in shock.

On the blue piece of furniture, a head full of silver hair with a well-known mask on the face was mixed with a crown of even more familiar pink strands, and they were both wrapped in a black blanket. And that was it. He could tell since all their clothes were strewn about the floor.

Which meant... They were nude!

Attempting to close his own mouth, Naruto was at a loss of words to describe what he was feeling at the moment. He never thought something would happen between his previous crush and former sensei, now teammates. (Hell, he didn't think she would consider anyone who wasn't Sasuke or that he could get his nose out of his book long enough to notice real women.) Hearing a groan coming from the now waking silver-haired jounin, the young man said the first thing that came to his mind in the normally loud voice that he was known for.

"KAKASHI, WHY ARE YOU AND SAKURA NAKED!?!"

After all, everyone was thinking that too.

&$&

The Copy-Ninja was having a tough time waking up, and he knew it was because he had so much to drink last night. He recalled enjoying the party immensely with Sakura, but it all became a blur when he remembered the drinks started to come non-stop. He had a gut feeling that he was tricked into some inane drinking competition with Gai, and when he could get over his hangover and could stand the green-jumpsuit-wearing jounin's company for a little bit, he would have to challenge him to get even.

Struggling to open his eyes, Kakashi had the strange sense that something was not right. He swore he could hear voices around him and felt very exposed. Moving his jaw slightly, he was relieved to feel the worn cloth on his face. The feeling of relief was soon washed away though when he realized he was suffering from what occurred to all men in the morning (though he didn't know it was the afternoon). On top of that, he became aware of the body lying fully on his own with smooth thighs straddling his hips. The jounin was pretty sure it was his female partner, and he wanted to blame her (and Gai) for what he was feeling at the moment.

Groaning out loud to force himself up and figure out his unease (and yell at his kunoichi), he was met by the booming voice of his teammate.

"KAKASHI, WHY ARE YOU AND SAKURA NAKED!?!"

&$&

Springing up in a sitting position immediately, the silver-haired ninja struggled to hold in another groan but failed miserably. While the others around him thought it was a hangover and the effect of rising quickly, in actuality it was because his companion landed on his 'sharp kunai' and he slid into her warmth easily.

Now more aware than before, it dawned on him that he was most definitely not in his apartment. Looking around the lounge, Kakashi saw a few of his friends, some of Sakura's, and more than a few of their fellow ninjas. Abashed by the position he was caught in, he glanced down at his pink-haired teammate and was glad to note he had enough sense to grab hold of the blanket that was on them to keep a miniscule of modesty in the situation. He wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders with the cloth as her hands came up under his arms to rest against his shoulder blades (and her beautiful soft breasts pressed up against his well-toned chest, which was heavenly to him). Still a little slow from his hangover, the jounin pondered on how to get out of here before a question interrupted his scattered thoughts.

"Well Kakashi? Are you going to tell us or what?" Naruto wanted an explanation right now, since he was known for not having a vast amount of patience. He sure was hoping it was as simple as them just getting too drunk and it led to 'this.' Of course if that's what happened, he was going to kick the Copy-Ninja's ass for obviously using their sweet-natured teammate (well, when she wasn't beating him for some reason or another). He would avenge her reputation if the older jounin used her for drunken, meaningless sex.

Everyone was waiting with baited breath for Kakashi's answer. Most of the ninjas thought, just like Naruto did, that the two of them got really drunk, stumbled in here, and enjoyed in the passions of the flesh. There were some who were jealous or envious of both as others didn't care either way. Some just wanted the details of the event (coughGenmacough).

But before they could get the reply, the pink-haired medic-nin moaned her entrance to the waking world. They watched as she blinked tired eyes that were focused on her sleeping partner, and then she did something none of them thought she would. She nuzzled into his neck while placing light kisses on it.

"Uhm, Sakura?" The Copy-Ninja grew uncomfortable under the looks they were getting and tried to get his partner's attention. He certainly didn't expect, as well as everyone else, her answer when she spoke.

"Mmm, Kakashi, why are you still wearing your mask?" Her tired voice asked as she slowly came out of her woozy state when a thought crossed her mind to push wakefulness to the forefront. Perking up as the sleepiness washed away rapidly (she was a morning person), she went on. "Oh, I get it!" Playfully biting his chin, she attempted to put on a straight face as her next words nearly knocked everyone down in shock as they were spoken sensuously. "_I'm ready for my next lesson whenever you are,_ **_Sensei_**." Purring out his 'title.'

Laughing nervously, said 'sensei' hoped someone would save him before the situation escalated even more. He was saved by his loud, obnoxious teammate who wasn't so loud at the moment.

"Sak... Saku... Sakura." Naruto sputtered her name weakly. He was still in shock from her actions as was everyone. They all had assumed this was a one time event, but according to her words they had done 'this' previously.

Immediately becoming rigid, Sakura warily glanced around her surroundings. She caught sight of every ninja standing in the area, and she wanted to die right there from the embarrassment. Soon though, her embarrassment quickly changed to anger. And she turned on the one person she felt was at fault here.

"Kakashi," she shrieked, "you were supposed to bring us back to your place! Not take me where you feel like it!"

Ignoring the astonished faces, the older jounin certainly wasn't going to take the full blame and argued back since he could clearly remember a blaring fact through his hazy mind. "I wasn't the one who couldn't keep their hands out of MY pants and begged me to I quote, 'Take me anywhere, just take me now!', end quote. And I obliged."

Briefly coming out of their stupor, most of the female ninjas shook their heads at his audacity while most of the men inwardly patted him on the back for it.

Fury filled Sakura's entire being at Kakashi's words. Even though she could vaguely recall saying that statement, it didn't mean he had the right to throw it back in her face for them getting caught in the position they were in (or imply that she was some wanton woman who couldn't wait to get laid). Forgetting the others, her world narrowed down to only her and the masked-man. She felt his arousal deeply in her body and decided two could play this game.

"Oh, I didn't know it meant take me where people could see us." Digging her nails into his shoulders, she continued. "I'm not surprised though, since you do read those dirty perverted books in public. You probably wanted them to catch us, because I can feel," clenching her inner muscles around his hard length, "how this situation is affecting you." A smug smile appeared across her features at hearing him moan lowly, but it was loud enough for everyone to pick up the sound.

They all heard, since they didn't want to say anything and miss something interesting. (Or it could be the fact that they were still astounded by the event playing out in front of them.)

Of course, the Copy-Ninja was not going to let her get away with this. Tightening his arms, he held her immobile as he thrusted up into her body. One side of his mouth rose in a self-satisfied way at hearing her own moan set loose, and he had to add his thoughts to one of her previous statements.

"I may read 'those dirty perverted books' as you call them, but I'm not the one who likes to **_act_** out scenes from them." For good measure, he pushed into her welcoming sheath again and was rewarded with another loud moan.

All jaws of every ninja, including the former unmoving ones of Sasuke and Neji, hung open.

Recovering from her distracting lapse in bliss, Sakura was beyond pissed at the silver-haired jounin. She did not think he would stoop so low to reveal something as personal as that just so he could make it seem like she was the real pervert between them.

"Damn it Kakashi! I only did that, because it was your birthday," mumbling under her breath, "and every other special holiday," continuing non-plus, "but that's not the point here." Well, he was the one who opened the can of worms, and she was going to let another slither out. "Yes I acted scenes out for you and with you, but YOU were the one who _insisted_ we dress the parts and _designed_ small sets to help recreate those scenes." Carrying on what she started, she clenched again while grinding in a slow circle as her nails dragged down his back and received a groan in response.

Everyone did not think their mouths would be able to close any time soon.

Mismatched and green eyes narrowed at each other. To prevent any more personal secrets (namely their sex life) from being revealed, they silently agreed to keep their traps shut. They would seek vengeance in a different form.

The Copy-ninja was the first to make a move with a shove from his hips into her. She answered with a downward press of her pelvis and accepted him deeper into her body. Then the two ninjas persisted in thrusting into the other to see who would break first. Because it was no longer a battle for pleasure as each struggled to keep any noise from escaping their lips. But a war for pride.

Neither would back down from this fight even with the small audience watching.

Yep, and the jaws of that audience were rendered useless to them due to the display in front of them.

After a few moments of gaping at the spectacle, Naruto found his lost voice and bravely tried to get the attention of the two obvious angry individuals.

"Um, guys?" He ventured in a jumpy voice.

"WHAT?" They barked in unison, but didn't stop their 'battle.'

"Uh," scratching the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact with them, "do you think you guys could, I don't know... maybe not do that right now?"

Looking around the group that managed to gather in the lounge, Sakura suddenly remembered they were there and turned a brilliant shade of red, while Kakashi merely gave all a blank stare. Soon a smirk replaced his stare as he performed a teleportation jutsu and poofed out of the room.

At first, none of them understood what happened until they heard the yelling of the pink-haired female.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Kakashi!?!" Followed by, "I asked a question you son of a bitch!", and the shaking of the floor. Then, "Wipe that smug look... Ooohhh!!!" Some moaning and rattling of the walls, "Oh, yes that's it!" Exclamations of, "Yes!" "Faster!" "I need it HARDER!" More moaning, groaning, movement of the building, and shrieks of pleasure ensued.

Walking into the lounge, Tsunade was greeted by the many red faces and a few lecherous grins of her shinobi. Not comprehending what was going on (she did not have her afternoon sake yet to help her think clearly), the Hokage attempted to ask her favorite ninja (nobody needed to know that of course, but herself).

"Naruto, why is everyone..." she didn't finish, because she was interrupted by the piercing scream of "KAKASHI!" and a strong jolt to the building knocking the plaster off the walls and ceiling. A resounding groan answered the scream then male laughter filled with satisfaction and pride.

Blinking owlishly at what just occurred, Tsunade couldn't hold in her own laughter. (How could she contain it when she_ knew_ the reason for the slight damage to the building was her young student letting her emotions, aka apparent amazing orgasm, get the best of her control of her monstrous strength.) Her guffaws filled the air as the silver-haired jounin reappeared to grab the clothes then disappeared just as quickly. She ignored the questioning gazes of the others as she quieted her chortle when the irate voice of her apprentice could be heard coming down the hall towards them.

"You cheated you bastard! Then again, I'm not surprised considering it's you! I don't know why I put up with you."

"The great sex." He interjected helpfully with smugness.

"Argh!" She felt like pulling out her hair because of his infuriating cocky attitude. "I give up!" Their conversation halted as they entered the lounge and her flushed face became even more red at the looks they were receiving.

Wiping the tears from her outburst of laughter, the Hokage had to know what happened to cause her shinobi to be a bunch of staring idiots and the two in front of her to loudly proclaim their intimate love lives.

"Want to tell me what's going on here?" She pointedly asked the two while trying to hide her amusement.

The Copy-ninja answered before his companion could (not as if she could when she was hiding her face in the side of his vest). "It's simple really. We fell asleep on the couch after the party last night and they found us here this morning." She, and everyone else, didn't need to know the lack of sleep the two of them got, because of certain activities being performed numerous times.

Naruto snorted at his casual reply. "You mean fell asleep naked after having each other, revealing some things that I didn't want to know, basically having a sex fight in front of us, and then ending with that pervert ravaging her." Adding with sarcasm, "Yeah, it's all simple really." He knew they implied they were in a relationship from their earlier argument, but he wanted to get the jounin in trouble for... well, he wasn't sure for what, but he figured with him being such a pervert was a good enough excuse.

Tsunade snickered at the response as she calmly glanced about the lounge and noticed the fallen blanket next to the indented cushions of the slightly askew couch. Shaking her head at the visual message and hearing their earlier proclamations along with knucklehead ninja's short narrative (and the embarrassed faces of the two in question), she decided she didn't need the full, complete details at the moment (besides, after a few cups of sake, Sakura would spill the beans on what happened anyway). Wanting to join in on the melee, she couldn't help but have a little fun at the expense of her apprentice and the Copy-ninja, and of course the rest of the shock stricken ninjas.

"Naruto, he can ravage her all he wants since they are engaged." Ignoring the gasps, she went on. "Kakashi, I just wished you wouldn't do that here though. Really!" She chastised him.

"Thank you!" The kunoichi felt justified from her earlier complaint of location, momentarily forgetting the awkwardness of the situation.

"Sakura, do I have to explain again why..."

"I don't want to hear it! You heard the Hokage yourself!"

"She doesn't know the circumstances behind..."

"HOLD IT!" They were interrupted by the self-appointed blond spokesperson who wanted to know like everyone else an important fact. "What do you mean they're engaged?"

The older blonde looked at him like the moron he was prone to act as. "I meant it like I said it." Pointing to the two now back at the center of attention, "They are engaged, as in soon-to-be married and living happily ever after. Right Kakashi?" She glared at the jounin in question.

Bringing his hands in front of him defensively and sweat dropping at the glare, he answered immediately. "Of course, Lady Hokage." He felt a little safer as his kunoichi wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Really Shishou." The young medic-nin admonished and coming to the aid of her fiancé. "You gave him the 'you-better-not-hurt-her' speech when we first starting dating, and then the 'you-better-take-care-of-her' speech after I told you he proposed to me. I think you threatened him enough to get the message across." She smiled sweetly at the Hokage and gave a squeeze to her silver-haired ninja's middle for comfort.

"Woah, wait a minute! You knew when they started dating and let them?" Naruto looked incredulously at the Hokage who only nodded back at him. "I... you... how... why didn't I get to know?" Now that he knew what kind of relationship they had and quickly accepting the idea of the two of them together (he was an accepting guy after all; and promptly getting over the previous events), he desperately wanted to know why he was left out of the loop.

The young kunoichi had to answer that. "Naruto, it's not as if we weren't ever going to tell you or anybody else. We wanted to wait for when we were ready, and..." pausing for effect, "honestly you can't keep a secret."

The fox-demon container appeared affronted. "That's not true Sakura. I didn't tell anyone that you were the one who stole the Hokage's stash of sake she keeps in the bottom drawer of her file cabinet." Immediately after revealing the secret, he slapped his hands across his mouth and slowly backpedaled away from the fuming young woman who was being barely restrained by her jounin, and the furious older woman who was inwardly weeping at the loss of her cherished sake. (Did he forget to mention that he was the one who dared her to get the sake in the first place as payback, since the Hokage assigned them a crappy D-ranked mission because she drunkenly misread the missions' list?)

Before the situation could get even more ridiculously out of hand, Sasuke finally spoke up in a quiet and commanding voice. "Enough." Surprisingly, they all silenced themselves. Through this whole ludicrous fiasco, the Uchiha had kept silent because only a single thought filtered in his mind.

Walking up to the pink-haired female, he asked a question that had been plaguing him since he had found her with their former sensei. "Are you really over me?"

Her fury died a sudden death at the inquiry as she blinked innocently at the other Sharingan user in her life; then she busted out laughing. Trying to catch her breath, "Are you... serious?" Straightening up in her man's arms at the stern look on his face, she grinned at the Uchiha and responded.

"Have you seen Kakashi without his mask on?" Little hearts surfaced in her eyes as her voice continued in a dreamy quality. "Beside being wonderful to me in every way, he's the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my entire life." Ignoring the murmuring of 'you're drooling' from said man and the tears of Lee, she went on in a her normal tone. "There was nothing for me to get over, because what I felt for you was a little girl's crush. What I have with Kakashi is real love."

Sasuke nodded in understanding, while discreetly lifting his eyes to the heavens and mouthing a silent 'thank kami.' (Now if only his fangirls would follow her lead.) Glancing back at the happy couple, he politely inquired, "When's the wedding?"

Everyone was intrigued to know that too.

The engaged couple smiled sheepishly at each other, but the groom-to-be answered. "Well, you see, we'll be getting married in two weeks."

"WHAT!?!"

"We kind of forget to tell everyone sooner, because we've been busy with the final details. And no offense, but..."

"We both wanted a small private ceremony, so Sakura's parents will be the only witnesses..."

"And to make up for that, you're all welcomed to the reception afterwards."

They all grumbled about not being able to see the wedding (they had a feeling the Copy-Ninja would be forgoing the mask for his bride and the ceremony, and they wanted to see that), but they were satisfied with being invited to the celebration.

"Now that this has been settled," the Hokage's voice boomed through the lounge wanting everyone and everything back in order, "get the hell out of here and do your jobs." Tsunade had to chuckle at their expressions as most dazedly left the area for it seemed they would be struggling with what they had seen and found out today.

"Fine with me." The silver-haired ninja proclaimed wanting to desperately leave the building after what happened this day. "Sakura." Whipping out his trusty orange book and wrapping an arm around his beaming fiancée's slim waist as she waved goodbye to their friends, they strolled towards the exit.

Their circle of friends watched dumbly as the two walked away with the jounin sliding his hand down to rest on the medic-nin's ass and she leaning in close to read the erotic book with him.

"Ooh, I can't wait for that party or to see what happens the morning after." Tsunade playfully interjected as a reminder of last night's and today's events to the small group. She was positive after they got over their shock, they would search out the couple and demand complete details of their relationship. (And she personally couldn't wait to talk to her apprentice later; someone owed her some precious, _and expensive_, sake.)

&&$$&&$ TheEnd $&&$$&&

Well, what do you think? I don't know if I liked the way I ended it, but I wanted to get it done. Does it end too abruptly or does it seem to flow just fine? I've been wondering if I should have added more or taken out certain things that made it too long. Ugh, it's bothering me now, but I guess I'll wait to see if I get any reviews and read what they say. Please be kind though if you do review.

And to those waiting for the sequel of 'For Keeps,' I've decided to change the ending of it with something I think is a little bit better, so hopefully I can get it out soon. I'm starting to get my writing spirit back, and maybe I can get the first chapter of the multi-chapter Kakashi/Sakura story I've been working on done too.

Maybe some nice reviews will inspire me to get my other work done quicker. ;0)

DOTS


End file.
